


Forget-me-not

by The_Official_Hanta_Sero



Series: 2 Wendigo [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Hanahaki Disease, I can only write death, M/M, Oneshot, Other, Wendigo, everyone dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Official_Hanta_Sero/pseuds/The_Official_Hanta_Sero
Summary: Just another death oneshot between my 2 wendigo
Series: 2 Wendigo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734412





	Forget-me-not

**Author's Note:**

> It was edited because i didn't like the ending

Light blue forget-me-nots blossomed on him. They filled his lungs and filled his mouth. They hurt so much that they were killing him. Vines squeezed his lungs, and ventured to his heart. Sometimes, it was a bad thing he was rotting.

Blood dripped from under his mask, and petals stuck to his neck. He had flowers growing on his mask, and in his missing eye. All he could smell was pollen. It was affecting his ability to hunt.

His antlers cracked as forget-me-nots popped out. His dark skin was littered with them, and would cause more pain if he removed them. Vines traveled to his stomach as they ate through his muscles.

He lay on the ground, starving and weak. If he tried to move, it would jostle the flowers. He didn't know how to stop this. Blood leaked from his eye as he tried to curl up.

Everytime his thoughts wandered to that boy, they would grow faster. The boy with pale skin and cheerful smile. The only one he treasured. It has been years since the death.

Forget-me-nots were the boy's favorite flower. They were colored like the sky, and had chocolate brown centers. Oh how these flowers brought back memories.

His breathing was really bad now. Every other breath induced a fit. He couldn't remove the mask, and it was overflowing with flowers. Petals were shoved through any hole, and had gotten into his remaining eye.

He couldn't see, and he could barely hear. All he could hear were buzzes. He could feel thousands of tiny legs in him. Bugs were harvesting him. Harvesting his blood and flowers.

The soil around him was stained red and was sticky to the touch, not that he could. The last thing he heard were painful pops. His ears were filled with pain and felt stuffed. He had lost another sense. His taste was long since gone, and he was losing the ability to feel.

All he could feel is cold. The sun didn't even hurt anymore. Each rest took longer and longer for him to wake up. He knew what it meant. He was dying.

All his organs were suffocated by vines. His lungs were collapsed, and would fail within minutes. His heart was squeezed to the point it barely could beat.

He was going to sleep now. He won't wake up. He doesn't want to. It was too painful. His brain was shutting down. He can't breathe. His blood is gone.

"" _Kaakaro_?"" The psychedelic voice rang out. How?! He was seconds away from death. How could he hear that boy? His final thoughts were filled with the boy. His friend. His love.


End file.
